


Gift of Friend: Book Ten

by Nugiha



Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [10]
Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, Disney - All Media Types, Nerve (2016), Real Person Fiction, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Folk of the Air - Holly Black, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, megamall where everyone lives and/or works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where Chris and Co are framed from drug use. Complete AU.
Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052





	Gift of Friend: Book Ten

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Gift of a Friend: Book Ten  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/FOTA/SW/NE/TW has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the Pokemon anime/games.  
> Fandom(s): Disney(main) FOTA/SW/NE/TW(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.  
> Summary: The one where Chris and Co are framed from drug use.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Tosh Sato...Naoko Mori  
> Jude Duarte...Lily Collins  
> Chris Tyson...Himself  
> Barry Nobles...Himself  
> Joe Alwyn...Himself  
> Poe Dameron...Oscar Isaac  
> Tommy Toth...Miles Heizer

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish. 

Shamouti Island. At the Shamouti Megamall Jari had just defeated the first of eight gym leaders Poe. Someone watching their pokemon battle comes over from the stands. Chris is one of Jari's best friends. 

"Jari You're truly a great example of how trainers should battle their opponents. As proof of your victory I present you with the first badge." Poe said. 

Poe gives Jari the badge with a smirk. 

"We should probably get to the Pokemon Center now." Jari said.

Jari and Chris head for the exit when Jari drops his backpack and something lands on the floor. 

"Oh shit!" Jari exclaimed. 

"Let me." Chris volunteered. 

Chris picks up Jari's dropped item and recognizes it as LSD or "Acid."

"Okay I don't know how that got in here." Jari said. 

"But it's in your backpack Jari. How can you not know how Acid got in there?" Chris asked. 

"Chris you're my best friend. You don't believe me?" Jari said. 

"I don't care that you're on drugs. But I do care that you're lying to me about it." Chris said. At the Popcorn Stand Jari eats a small container of popcorn with two friends. Barry and Joe.

"Officer Tosh yanked my trainer's license." Jari said.

"What the hell? Why would she do that?" Barry snorted. 

Jari tells them about the Acid and his earlier argument with Chris. 

"That's bullshit. You would never do Acid or any drug." Barry said. 

"Chris didn't believe me." Jari said.

"Jari Don't worry man. Just give him some time." Joe said.

"Joe I hope you're right." Jari said. 

"I think it's time to play Inspector Gadget." Barry said.

"What's that meant to mean?" Jari asked. 

"If the drugs aren't yours then it stands to reason that they belong to somebody." Joe said. At the second Pokemon Gym Jari and Joe are having a heated discussion with the gym leader. Jude. The duo and Barry had been trying to find out who planted the "Acid" on Jari's person. 

"Who are you to accuse me of planting drugs? I'm a Gym Leader. I suggest the both of you leave this area before I call Officer Tosh." Jude said. 

Jude slams the door into their faces. 

"I think we can safely cross Jude off the suspect list." Jari uttered. 

"But Jari she just threatened to call Officer Tosh on you and me for that matter." Joe responded. 

"I know Joe." Jari said.

"Not only does she have an alibi but Jude hasn't ever done anything like this before." Jari said.

"What are you thinking about?" Joe asked. 

"You remember how we ran into Tommy just before getting to the gym?" Jari said. 

"You and Tommy have never gotten along." Joe said. 

"I know that but he seemed real smug. Like he knew something that I didn't." Jari said. 

"There's no proof." Joe said.

"If it is Tommy. It's going to hurt Chris since they're friends." Jari said. At the Monkey Bars Jari and Chris were swinging across the bars to the other side. Chris had apologized and was now helping Jari find out who framed him.

"You have to stop apologizing. We're good." Jari said.

"I was an asshole though." Chris said.

The two friends went silent for a few minutes before Chris spoke again. 

"Jari I've found out who planted the drugs in your backpack that day." Chris sputtered. 

"Chris We had a suspect but it probably wasn't them." Jari gulped. 

"Tommy planted the drugs." Chris said. 

"What?" Jari said. 

"I overheard him arguing with a drug dealer on the phone. It was all to set you up. I haven't told Officer Tosh yet." Chris said.

Jari gets a call on his RotomDex and answers it. The call ends after a few minutes and Jari hangs up. Chris' eyebrows are raised at his friend. 

"Officer Tosh wants to see me right away. I have to go." Jari said. 

"Calm down. I'll come with you." Chris said. At the Police Station Hall Officer Tosh meets with Chris and Jari who have just arrived. 

"Officer Tosh? Why did you want to meet with me?" Jari said. 

"Jari This won't take long. C'mon." Tosh said. 

Chris and Jari follow Officer Tosh to one of the interrogations. Inside was one of Jari's longtime rivals. Tommy. 

"We just arrested him an hour ago. He planted the drugs on you but I have a feeling you already knew that." Tosh noted. 

"Can I see him?" Jari wondered. 

"Make it quick." Tosh said. 

Jari goes inside the interrogation room and closes the door. He sits across from Tommy. 

"You aren't my lawyer." Tommy said. 

"Why?" Jari addressed. 

"Everyone thinks you're a better trainer than me. And we both know you're not. Were you expecting remorse for what I did? No way. Everyone knows how much we hate each other." Tommy said. 

"I'm sorry you feel that way. But that's why you're in here." Jari said. At the Cineworld Megaplex Jari, Chris, Barry, and Joe are in the middle of watching a film. It's a horror flick. Jari has kept his eyes closed for the most part. 

"Are you going to hide in my shoulder the whole time, Jari? Or actually watch the movie?" Barry asked. 

Jari has his face hidden in the sleeve of Barry's shirt. Barry has an arm around his friend. 

"I take it that meeting with Officer Tosh went as well as I expected it would." Barry spoke. 

"Officer Tosh gave me back my trainer's license along with a personal apology." Jari stammered. 

"I wasn't expecting that. Even though I personally saw the apology." Chris said. 

"As it turns out Tommy planted the drugs on me." Jari said. 

"I know he hates you but that's crossing a line." Joe said. 

"From what he said it was jealousy." Jari said.

"Jari You are a better trainer than him. But then again even Chris, Joe, and I are better." Barry said. 

"Barry That doesn't sound conceited at all." Jari said.

"I don't think any of us are unbeatable. But Tommy does have a huge record for getting his ass beat when it comes to battling." Chris said. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
